


Empty No More

by klutzy_girl



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Tony and Angela's empty nest becomes full again when a recently divorced Samantha moves back in with her youngest child.
Relationships: Angela Bower/Tony Micelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Empty No More

**Author's Note:**

> The reboot news inspired me to write in this fandom again - desperately hoping a network or streaming service picks it up to series. Hope you enjoy!

As Tony came in with more suitcases, Angela looked up from her book and smiled at him. “Get everything yet?” she questioned.

“I remember this being much easier when Sam and I moved in all those years ago,” he griped.

“You want me to make it up to you later?” she asked suggestively.

Tony laughed and set down the suitcases. He grabbed her hand and pulled his wife up so he could quickly kiss her. “I’m going to miss our privacy.”

“No more empty nest. But that’s fine - Sam needs to get back on her feet, and she can do that here.” Despite everything, Angela was excited about their daughter living with them again. She and Tony enjoyed being alone but sometimes it was too quiet (especially after her mother’s death). 

“And hey, it’ll be nice to spend a lot more time with our granddaughter.” They had several, and the oldest was only fourteen months younger than their own surprise twins. 

She bobbed her head in agreement. “Oh, Tony. Oh how I love you.”

They were interrupted when Sam and her youngest, twelve year old Lucie, stepped through the door. Sam faked a gag. “Stop with the PDA! How old are you both now?” she teasingly scolded.

“I can’t believe we just caught my grandparents making out. I’m going upstairs,” a texting Lucie told them. She grabbed some of her suitcases and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

“All teasing aside, thank you both for letting us stay here.” Sam flashed her parents a smile and hugged them.

“You don’t have to thank us - we don’t mind one bit,” Angela assured her daughter.

“Just like old times, huh?” Tony hated that Sam’s marriage had fallen apart but having her back home wasn’t an issue at all.

“Except no annoying little brother around to bother me. Although I’m sure Jonathan will drop in for a quick visit in the next few hours.” Sam missed him and despite her whining, couldn’t wait to see him, her brother-in-law, and nieces and nephews.

“Brett and Kathryn should be stopping by soon too,” Tony replied. The twins, born nine months after his and Angela’s very enthusiastic reconciliation, were now twenty-seven and lived in New York. Kathryn was preparing for a big move to Los Angeles in a matter of months, however. 

“I see them all the time but it’ll still be nice to visit for longer than a few hours.” Would always fuck with Sam that her oldest - Marie - was only a year younger than the twins. Her twenty-six year old lived several hours away, and they didn’t get to see each other as often as they planned. Her other children, Nora (twenty-four) and Andrew (twenty), planned to swing by as much as possible. 

Angela kissed the side of her daughter’s head and grinned at her. “Make yourself at home because it’s yours now. Again? Whatever. Your dad will be cooking a big dinner for us so save some room and don’t ruin your appetite.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Sam beamed back and then made her way to her own room with her suitcases. She was so glad to have her old room back, although it had changed in the years since she last lived here.

“Seems like we’ll no longer have a full house just on the holidays. How long until one of our other wayward children or grandchildren show up?” Angela mused.

Tony checked the time on his cell phone. “I give it an hour. Let me go start dinner.” He kissed her then headed to the kitchen.

Having Samantha back, along with their granddaughter, would certainly be an adjustment but Tony and Angela were used to change. They couldn’t wait for the chaos that was sure to ensure. Peace and quiet got a little boring sometimes.


End file.
